Welcome to Rapture
__NOWYSIWYG__ The first real area of the game, Welcome to Rapture is a tutorial where the player receives their first weapon, and Plasmid. Also, this level introduces a few of the game's enemies, such as the Splicers, Little Sisters and their Big Daddy protectors, and Rapture's automated security (Security Cameras, Security Bots, and Turrets). Also, "Welcome to Rapture" introduces the player's guide Atlas, and Rapture's creator, Andrew Ryan. Evidence of the impending riot that was the final downfall of ordered society is seen in the form of many protest signs outside the closed Bathysphere Station. Once the player leaves, they cannot return to this area. History This entry area is the gateway to a new life in Rapture. The Welcome Center complex was originally designed to acclimate newcomers to Rapture after they arrived from the Surface. It consisted of orientation facilities, several eating establishments and luxury leisure areas, including the Kashmir Restaurant and Footlight Theater. The purpose of this locale was to impress upon new residents the wealth and splendor of Rapture. Bathysphere Station This station was where new people from the Surface arrived via the bathysphere, coming from The Lighthouse, to become residents of Rapture. Here, Jack first comes into contact with Atlas, and has a startling encounter with a Splicer Rose who kills Atlas' man Johnny. When bathysphere travel was closed off to most citizens, many came down to the station to protest. After Jack arrives, he can see many of the protest signs scattered about. Lounge This lounge is adjoining the Bathysphere Station. Here people could relax before or after their journey, or wait for other members of their party to arrive. It is where Jack fights his first Thuggish Splicer. When Jack takes his first Plasmid - Electro Bolt and passes out. He wakes up and gets a glimpse of a Little Sister and a Bouncer Big Daddy investigating him. Tunnel From the Lounge, an enclosed glass tunnel takes newly arrived citizens to other parts of Rapture. Just as Jack traverses the tunnel, the airplane tail section of Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 crashes into the tunnel, causing it to flood. Water pouring through the breach immediately triggers the bulkhead door from the Lounge to seal. Fortunately, Jack can climb into the tail section and escape through the plane's rear exit. While the damaged tunnel's glass begins to crack under the sea's pressure, the previous section of tunnel collapses, and the structure begins to buckle. Jack escapes through the flooding tunnel to another door leading to the Atrium. Atrium Beyond the tunnel is a small public waiting room. Jack encounters a Thuggish Splicer who has taken up residence and another one who arrives shortly after. Past the waiting room is the Atrium, one of the tallest interiors you see in Rapture. A series of elevators once conveyed visitors to several establishments in the building complex, but on Jack's arrival, only one is in operation and remains passable. As Jack rides the elevator up, Atlas pleads with him to save his family in Neptune's Bounty. When Jack reaches the top, a Thuggish Splicer is seen talking over a baby carriage, in which lies a Pistol. Beyond her is the entrance to the Kashmir Restaurant. Kashmir Restaurant An intimate high class restaurant in the Welcome Center of Rapture, where customers were entertained with fine dining, singers, and dancing. It was also where many newcomers to the city were welcomed. Brenda, who owned the establishment, can be found arguing with Charlie as Jack arrives. Because of their addicted to ADAM, Brenda apparently has locked herself in the kitchen to keep Charlie away from hers. Jack has a choice to kill them or not. Cocktail Lounge A bar located on the bottom floor of the Restaurant, where beer and wine was served to the Kashmir's customers. Footlight Theater A mini-theater owned by Steve Barker, where plays were presented and other live entertainment performed. The theater was especially popular with working class citizens from Neptune's Bounty and other parts of Rapture. A Little Sister and a Bouncer Big Daddy is found here and is where Jack learns what happens if someone tries to attack a Little Sister. Transit Hub Connecting via two airlocks going to Neptune's Bounty and the Medical Pavilion, this is where Jack is trapped due to a security lockdown. He has no choice but to fight off Splicers and escape to the Medical Pavilion. Andrew Ryan communicates with Jack, warning him that he and his men will come after Jack for intruding into the city, accusing him of being an agent from the CIA or the KGB. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Welcome to Rapture/Map|Plain Map||true Welcome to Rapture/ADMap|Audio Diaries Welcome to Rapture/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries New Weaponry * Wrench - Floor, Bathysphere Station * Pistol - Baby carriage, Kashmir Restaurant New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) * Electro Bolt - Gatherer's Garden, Lounge New Enemies * Thuggish Splicer * Leadhead Splicer * Flamethrower Turret * Bouncer (seen only) * Little Sister (seen only) * Rose (seen only) * Brenda (choice only) * Charlie (choice only) Audio Diaries #Diane McClintock - New Year's Eve Alone #Steve Barker - Hole in the Bathroom Wall Walkthrough }} Trivia *During the opening sequence in the plane, Jack is seen glancing at his wallet. Upon closer inspection, one can see an Irrational Games business card in one of the pockets. *The person standing between the older man and woman in the family photo at the top of the wallet is the Lead Designer at Irrational Games, Bill Gardner.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPckxI87vGs&hd=1 BioShock 2 Intro] clip on Youtube, at 0:35Image of Jack's wallet at The Rapture ArchivesPost by Joe Faulstick on the "A small picture showing you Irrational actually never "died" :)" thread in the Irrational Games Forums *Interestingly, the player can use the "Ghost" console command to enter the room with the Little Sister, and still be able to use weapons. The player can then move the corpse with the Wrench, but the Little Sister will still be harvesting ADAM from it. If the player attacks the Big Daddy or Little Sister, the Big Daddy will not fight back. Also, both seemingly disappear into thin air when leaving the room. *If the player glances outside when in the first few sections of the level, one can see debris from the plane crash sinking to the ocean floor, i.e. suitcases. *If the player swims through the flames after the plane has crashed, the event of the sinking plane tail won't be activated, and the player can see the door of the plane. *after being introuduced to the little sister's and big daddys striking the vent after the first enemy on the top floor before the two splicers inspecting a big daddy corpse, will result in being able to see a little sister in the vent,using the same animation as when subject delta see's one in the adonis during bioshock 2's starting level. *According to Irrational Games Senior Artist Daniel Keating, the whale seen before arriving in Rapture was originally meant to be in the museum of the Proving Grounds, but when he applied the swim animation to the model, it was eventually used to improve the impact for the Bathysphere sequenceNote about creating the whale at dankeating.wordpress.com. *Booker DeWitt, Elizabeth Comstock, and the Songbird visit this area briefly during the events of BioShock Infinite. However, it is unsure whether the trio visit the same timeline seen in the original Bioshock. References es:Bienvenido_a_Rapture :Bienvenue à Rapture Category:Welcome to Rapture Category:BioShock Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Infinite Locations